dash_live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother, I Shrunk the Siblings (franchise)
The Mother, I Shrunk the Siblings franchise consists of a series of American family-science fiction-comedy film and a television adaptation, based on a concept created by Stuart Gordon and Brian Yuzna, and an original story co-written by Gordon, Yuzna, and Ed Naha. Following the release of Mother, I Shrunk the Siblings (2009), and its subsequent financial and critical success, two sequels and a television series followed; titled Mother, I Make ''the ''Giant Dog ''(2012), ''Mother, We Change the Gender (2017), and Mother, I Shrunk the Siblings: The TV Show, respectively. A third sequel titled Shrunk, entered development in 2019. The film series expanded into a franchise with the addition of a TV show, as well as Disney Parks' attractions. Film ''Mother, I Shrunk the Siblings ''(2009) Main Article: Mother, I Shrunk the Siblings Rick Moranis stars as Wayne Szalinski, an eccentric inventor who accidentally shrinks his kids, Amy (Amy O'Neill) and Nick (Robert Oliveri) as well as the next-door neighbor's kids Russ Jr. (Thomas Wilson Brown) and Ron Thompson (Jared Rushton). Marcia Strassman portrays his wife, Diane, to whom he delivers the titular line. Matt Frewer and Kristine Sutherland also star as Russ and Mae Thompson, the parents of Russ Jr. and Ron. ''Mother, I Make ''the ''Giant Dog ''(2012) Main Article: Mother, I Make the Giant Dog Three years after the events of the first film, the Szalinskis have moved to a new neighborhood while Wayne and Diane have given birth to their third child, Adam (Joshua and Daniel Shalikar). Nick is now a teenager with Amy heading off to college. Wayne has given up his shrink ray days and invented an alternative which makes objects grow in size. One day when Adam is exposed to the effects of Wayne's new machine, he mistakes Nick and his crush Mandy Park (Keri Russell) as toys and wanders into Las Vegas. While Wayne and Diane race to reverse Adam's effects, Wayne's insolent co-worker Dr. Charles Hendrickson (John Shea) has overpowered Sterling Labs, rounded up the military and ordered Adam to be stopped at all costs. ''Mother, We Change the Gender ''(2017) Main Article: Mother, We Change the Gender '' Wayne is now banned from using his shrink ray or any of his other inventions by the committee of the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and Diane (Eve Gordon). Nick is now away at college and Adam (Bug Hall) is ten years old. Diane is planning a vacation with Patti (Robin Bartlett), her sister-in-law, while Wayne and his brother, Gordon (Stuart Pankin), watch Adam and his cousins Jake and Mitchell Szalinski (Allison Mack and Jake Richardson). While tampering with the shrink ray, Wayne accidentally shrinks himself, Diane, Gordon, and Patti. The kids have a party in the house after thinking they have it to themselves. The adults struggle to get the kids attention before disaster strikes among them. Television ''Main article: Mother, I Shrunk the Siblings: The TV Show The television series, exclusive to Disney Channel, expanded upon the original film's concept where a shrinking experiment had gone wrong, to include a variety of experiments malfunctioning and causing unfortunate circumstances for the Fitch family. It debuted on September 1, 1997 and ran for three consecutive seasons. The series concluded after the 66th episode aired on May 20, 2000. The series was a joint-production between Plymouth Productions, St. Clare Entertainment, and Walt Disney Television; while Buena Vista Television distributed the show through Disney Channel. Main cast and characters Additional crew and production details Category:Film Series